La journée des droits des femmes
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Ou "comment Bucky avait-il pu s'embarquer dans une telle merde, juste à cause d'une petite blague misogyne ?" Tout le monde le savait, de toute façon : femme au volant, mort au tournant. Sauf que Natasha n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle du tout, et Bucky sentait qu'il allait payer ses paroles. [Rated M pour la délicatesse du langage de Bucky et Natasha]


Bon... Comme pour le 14 février, je tenais vraiment à poster cet OS aujourd'hui, mais pour d'autres raisons, cette fois ! Donc aujourd'hui, à vingt-trois heures trente, nous sommes encore le 8 mars, soit... la journée des droits des femmes. Et j'ai une amie, Madeleine, qui va à la fac et m'a raconté un truc odieux : ce matin, quand elle est arrivée, il y avait des affiches placardées avec des phrases du genre "c'est bien que les femmes apprennent l'informatique, comme ça quand elles vont échouer dans leurs études, elle pourront devenir secrétaires" ou encore "il y a trop de femmes dans les métiers d'hommes". Bref, je vous laisse imaginer le bordel.

Du coup, j'ai imaginé cette situation en fic et... voilà. C'est surtout pour marquer le coup : cette fanfiction n'a aucun but moralisateur. Je pense que les femmes et les hommes sont égaux, aucun n'est supérieur à l'autre, et Bucky va pouvoir vous l'exprimer avec sa finesse habituelle !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le doyen Nicholas J. Fury haussa un sourcil en entendant son adjointe, Maria Hill, claquer la porte derrière elle en entrant dans son bureau.

_ Un problème, Miss Hill ? demanda-t-il.

_ Un problème ? vociféra Maria. Un problème ? Est-ce que vous avez mis le nez dehors, Fury ? Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'il y a placardé sur les murs du campus ?

Nick, pressentant les ennuis, soupira et se leva :

_ Non, Miss Hill, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il y a placardé sur les murs du campus. Comptez-vous me le dire ou voulez-vous défoncer ma porte une seconde fois afin de maintenir le suspense ?

Maria tapa du poing sur son bureau. Fort. Encore une preuve que Nick avait fait une erreur en embauchant une ancienne sportive au sang chaud pour être son adjointe.

Elle empoigna ensuite Nick par le coude et l'entraîna hors de son bureau pour pointer un doigt accusateur sur la porte. Nick resta silencieux quelques instants, détaillant la nouvelle décoration de sa porte. Une affiche avait été placardée et avait pour slogan « Il y a trois catégories de gens inutiles : les retraités, les chômeurs et les femmes. »

Le jour de la journée internationale des droits des femmes.

Bon sang, ils allaient en entendre parler pendant des lustres.

* * *

_ Oh, ils vont voir ! explosa Natasha. Ces petits enfoirés de merde ! Ces fils de pute sans aucun intellect ! Ces petits bâtards de mes deux !

Peggy, même si elle était plus silencieuse, avait le visage fermé et ses poings étaient tellement serrés autour de la lanière de son sac que ses jointures étaient livides.

Wanda était avec eux, s'écorchant la pulpe des doigts pour arracher les affiches injurieuses.

Il y en avait partout. Sur les portes, les murs, même certaines fenêtres. Ils ne verraient jamais le bout de tout cela.

_ Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe, les filles ? lança Bucky, arrivant les mains dans les poches, manifestement inconscient du fait qu'il venait de mettre le pied sur une mine qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! À ton avis, Barnes ! hurla sa cousine en le saisissant par le col. Regarde autour de toi ! Regarde autour de toi et oses me dire qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche !

Peggy posa une main sur l'épaule de Natasha pour essayer de la calmer, sans succès. Bucky tourna la tête et détailla les affiches.

_ Bah quoi ? reprit-il après quelques instants. Tout n'est pas vrai, mais certains trucs sont pas si faux que ça… Genre, « femme au volant, mort au tournant », gloussa-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Peggy ne tenta pas de retenir la rousse quand son poing vola contre la mâchoire de son cousin.

_ Nat', ça n'aidera personne que tu tabasses l'une des personnes les plus tolérantes qu'on connaisse, soupira Wanda en déchirant une affiche et en laissant les confettis tomber au sol. Bucky n'est pas un cas désespéré, lui…

_ Tu trouves ça drôle, Buck ? reprit Natasha, ulcérée alors que l'intéressé se frottait la mâchoire en grimaçant. Tu trouvais ça drôle quand des connards ont tagué des insultes homophobes sur les murs ?

Bucky réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par lâcher, sérieux :

_ Okay, j'ai compris. Chacun a des batailles qui lui tiennent à cœur. Je vais vous aider.

_ Nous aider ? répéta Peggy en haussant un sourcil. Nous aider à quoi ?

_ Oh s'il vous plaît, répliqua l'homme en frottant à nouveau la trace rouge laissée par sa cousine. Je vous connais, toutes les trois. Vous avez forcément déjà un plan pour protester contre ça.

Natasha, Peggy et Wanda se regardèrent longuement, silencieuses, et ce fut finalement la plus jeune qui reprit la parole :

_ On avait une idée, admit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche.

_ Ça marchera, assura Bucky. On s'en assurera.

Et c'était parti. Trois femmes et un homme pour lutter contre le sexisme à l'université.

* * *

Bucky sifflota l'air de rien en voyant un professeur passer. Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas la moindre attention, et le jeune homme attendit qu'il ait disparu au coin du couloir pour lancer un :

_ C'est bon, tout va bien !

Natasha se contenta d'un « okay », très occupée à utiliser l'une des photocopieuses des profs pour imprimer pas moins de deux-mille tracts – et en couleur, s'il vous plaît.

Bucky se figea quand l'adjointe du doyen, Miss Hill, passa dans le couloir.

_ Monsieur Barnes, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Euh… marmonna Bucky en regardant tout sauf la femme à l'air sévère qui le fixait.

_ Pitié ne me dites pas que vous avez un compagnon dénudé DANS LA SALLE DE PHOTOCOPIE DES PROFESSEURS.

Il y avait une raison pour que tout le monde, enseignant comme élève, connaisse Bucky Barnes. Il avait une connaissance très complète de tous les placards, salles de classes et bureaux vides, et y passait beaucoup de temps, et très rarement seul. Beaucoup de gens connaissaient aussi très bien l'anatomie de Bucky, malheureusement pour eux.

_ Euh… c'est à dire que… balbutia Bucky. Pas vraiment, Miss Hill.

_ On vous avait prévenu, monsieur Barnes ! On en a assez de ne plus pouvoir ouvrir une porte sans avoir peur de voir vos fesses !

_ Elles sont pourtant très bien, mes fesses ! protesta Bucky, prenant confiance alors qu'il se trouvait en terrain connu.

_ Là n'est pas la question !

_ Ah, vous n'avez pas nié !

_ Monsieur Barnes, la question n'est pas de savoir si vous avez de belles fesses, mais de…

_ Perso je les trouve très bien, ses fesses, intervint Natasha en sortant, serrant contre elle son sac de cours contenant très certainement les deux mille tracts.

Le visage de Miss Hill se troubla :

_ Monsieur Barnes, venez-vous soudainement de changer de… centre d'intérêt ?

Natasha et Bucky échangèrent un regard troublé, et le jeune homme s'exclama finalement :

_ C'est ma cousine, Miss Hill !

_ Ne rendez pas ça encore plus bizarre, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Barnes.

Bucky et Natasha secouèrent la tête d'un même geste et s'éloignèrent rapidement, priant pour que Miss Hill ne vienne pas vérifier le niveau d'encre dans les photocopieuses.

_ Alors ? demanda Bucky quand ils furent hors de portée des oreilles trop affûtées de Miss Hill.

_ Alors tes excuses sont vraiment pourraves, Barnes. C'est vraiment comme ça que tu retiens une prof ? En lui parlant de ton cul ?!

_ L'avantage d'être gay, c'est que je peux parler de mes atouts aux deux sexes sans paraître bizarre, répliqua son cousin.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas, se contentant de fourrer un tract entre ses mains :

_ T'en penses quoi ?

« L'égalité, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on la gagne »

Sous le titre, écrit dans une police sobre, Natasha avait indiqué un programme détaillé de l'après-midi que Bucky résuma pour lui-même à : rester sur le campus en criant des slogans, en agitant des panneaux et en bloquant les sorties de certains bâtiments.

_ Il est huit heures et quart, Nat', tu crois vraiment qu'on aura le temps de distribuer ça d'ici à midi ?

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama la rousse. On va commencer par sécher nos cours et aller en droit, en psycho et en médecine ! C'est là où il y a le plus de monde ! En psycho, on aura des femmes. Beaucoup de femmes ! C'est à elles qu'on doit donner ça !

_ Juste aux femmes ? Nat', au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un homme, et je suis…

_ Je sais que tu es un homme, remballe ta queue, je l'ai vue suffisamment de fois, le rabroua Natasha. On va prouver aux hommes qu'on peut organiser quelque chose sans qu'aucun d'eux – sauf toi mais t'es gay donc tu comptes pas vraiment – soit au courant.

_ Alors parce que je suis gay, je ne suis pas un homme ? s'insurgea Bucky.

_ Ça, c'était pour les remarques misogynes, répliqua sa cousine. Ensuite, si on le faisait savoir à tout le monde, j'ai peur que les mecs qui ont collé les affiches viennent tout gâcher. Toi et moi, on est chargés de la communication, mais tout en discrétion, compris ?

_ Mmh. Et Peg' et Wanda elles font quoi ?

_ Wanda avait quelqu'un à chercher à l'école primaire je crois… j'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre. Peggy a déjà recruté quelques filles de la fac d'art, elles nous font des panneaux pour cet aprèm.

_ Bah ça a l'air cool. Du coup, on distribue les tracts, et j'imagine que mon boulot est fini. Je voudrais pas faire tâche au milieu d'une armée de filles, commenta Bucky.

_ Holà, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Wanda, Peggy et moi avons prévu quelque chose pour toi. On a rendez-vous à onze heures et demi dans les toilettes des filles du sixième étage du département d'art. Compris ?

Bucky était un peu effrayé, mais accepta. Comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, certaines causes méritaient qu'on se batte pour elles.

* * *

Oui. Certaines causes méritaient qu'on se batte pour elles – ET D'AUTRES MÉRITAIENT QU'ON SE BATTE CONTRE ELLES ! Bucky avait fait tout ce que les trois jeunes femmes lui avait demandé. Il avait distribué mille foutus tracts sans même en mettre neuf-cents à la poubelle. Il avait été discret, avait gardé le secret, et avait même réussi à convaincre Miss Hill – sans trop de problèmes, et sans même parler de ses fesses – de participer à la manifestation de l'après-midi. Pepper Potts, la représentante des élèves, l'avait aidé à faire passer le mot grâce à un e-mail commun.

_ Bucky, arrête de bouger ! s'énerva Wanda.

Bucky bouda un peu plus alors que la brune lui étalait du rouge à lèvres sur la bouche.

_ Au cas où ce ne serait pas évident, je boude, signala-t-il.

_ Et tout le monde s'en fout, répliqua Natasha. Au cas où ce ne serait pas évident, ajouta-t-elle, railleuse.

_ Les talons aiguilles, c'est obligé aussi ? Moi j'ai jamais critiqué les femmes ! supplia Bucky. Je suis votre seul soutien masculin, je vous rappelle !

_ Tu as déjà de la chance qu'on ne t'ai pas épilé les jambes à la cire, James, répliqua Peggy avec un sourire sadique en se remaquillant.

Bucky tressaillit et décida avec sagesse de cesser de se plaindre et d'être très content des collants en dentelles qu'il portait sous sa jupe.

_ Et puis, mon très cher James, il me semble me rappeler d'une blague sexiste dite ce matin, ajouta Wanda semblant hésiter sur le sort à réserver aux cheveux de Bucky.

Quand son regard vert se posa sur les ciseaux, le jeune homme secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il l'aimait, lui, sa tignasse brune !

_ C'est pas juste ! protesta-t-il. Pour se venger, Natasha a passé la matinée à faire des blagues homophobes ! J'ai suffisamment payé pour ça !

_ Tu connais l'histoire du pingouin qui respirait par le cul ? demanda poétiquement Natasha en écho à ses paroles.

_ Non, gazouilla une gamine d'environ six ou sept ans qui sortait de nul part.

_ Il s'est assis et il est mort.

La gamine rit, Peggy et Wanda sourirent, et Bucky qui connaissait déjà la suite, soupira.

_ Tu connais l'histoire du pingouin homosexuel qui respirait par le cul ?

Cette fois-ci, Peggy et Wanda éclatèrent de rire et Bucky leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Elle a déjà été faite mille fois cette blague !

_ Oh, monsieur veut de l'originalité en plus ?

Wanda coiffa rapidement Bucky, domptant comme elle pouvait les cheveux bruns trop longs, et finit par sourire, satisfaite :

_ Regarde-toi, Bucky. Tu es magnifique.

Bucky s'observa attentivement. C'était étrange, parce que pour la première fois, il ne se reconnaissait pas dans le miroir. Ses yeux paraissaient trop clairs, ses lèvres trop rouges et ses cheveux trop… coiffés. Sa barbe de trois jours avait disparu et de loin, si on faisait abstraction de ses épaules musclées et de sa grande taille, on aurait pu le prendre pour une femme.

Enfin bon, restait le point qui le dérangeait :

_ Je sens les courants d'air au niveau des couilles !

_ Il y a une petite fille, enfin ! s'insurgea Wanda. Et on doit la rendre en bon état, c'est la petite sœur de Scott !

Cassie, donc. La petite sœur du fameux petit ami de Wanda, le musicien qui avait abandonné ses études pour monter un groupe de rock qui marchait – d'après les dires de Wanda parce que Bucky n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

_ Donc Nat' peut faire ses blagues de pingouin qui respirent par le cul mais moi j'ai pas le droit de dire « couilles » ?!

_ Natasha, Wanda, Peggy, on attend plus que vous ! s'exclama Pepper en entrant dans les toilettes.

La jolie représentante des élèves se figea et dévisagea Bucky avec attention :

_ Waouh, qui est cette belle inconnue ?

_ Très drôle, Pepper, grommela Bucky.

Pepper éclata de rire :

_ Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Allez, dépêchez-vous, les cours finissent dans dix minutes et il faut qu'on soit prêtes !

* * *

Bucky en avait marre. Il avait mal aux pieds, était certain d'avoir attrapé un coup de froid aux testicules et en plus, après cinq heures de manifestations, les filles n'avaient pas l'air d'être prêtes à s'arrêter.

_ On sera là tous les après-midi tant que les coupables n'ont pas été arrêtés ! hurla Natasha.

_ Ouais ! hurla une armée de femmes en écho.

_ Quoi ?! s'étouffa Bucky.

_ Cool ! s'exclama Cassie. J'ai trop envie de rater l'école tous les jours ! Et demain c'est moi qui te maquille ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Bucky.

Bucky et Cassie servaient de mascottes, bien que Bucky n'ait toujours pas compris en quoi un homme déguisé en femme pouvait être une bonne mascotte. C'était pour cette raison que Wanda était allée littéralement kidnapper la petite fille alors qu'elle avait cours à l'école primaire.

En plus, il commençait à pleuvoir.

Est-ce que le maquillage était waterproof ? Et pourquoi il se posait la question ? Il était actuellement en train de choper une bronchite des couilles, bon sang, il voulait rentrer !

Un groupe de garçons – forcément, il ne restait que des garçons étant donné que toutes les femmes du campus, Miss Hill comprise, étaient en train de manifester – passa près de lui, parmi lesquels il reconnut Howard, son meilleur ami et petit ami de Peggy.

_ Sauve-moi ! supplia-t-il discrètement.

Howard était son meilleur ami. C'est bien pour cela qu'il se contenta de prendre une photo et de la poster sur Facebook en riant.

Bucky soupira, et comme il avait promis son soutien à ses amies, se contenta de répéter les slogans hurlés par Natasha à son tour.

Certaines causes méritaient qu'on se batte pour elles, se répéta-t-il pour se convaincre. Et les femmes étaient ni plus ni moins les égales des hommes.

Il se figea quand un jeune homme blond – plus courageux que les autres, qui rasaient les murs pour éviter l'armée de furies – se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Peggy pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

Peggy acquiesça et lui adressa un rapide signe de « au revoir » de la main alors qu'il tentait de ressortir de la foule.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es porté volontaire pour me remplacer en tant que cobaye ? sourit Bucky quand il passa à côté de lui.

Le blondinet sursauta, le regarda et lui sourit :

_ Hé non, désolé. Je suis le coloc de Peggy.

_ Je suis le cobaye de Peggy, se présenta Bucky en retour.

Le blond sourit, et se détourna, lâchant seulement un :

_ J'imagine qu'on se revoit ici demain, du coup !

Bucky grimaça et rit en même temps.

_ J'en ai bien peur !

Le blond lui envoya un baiser légèrement moqueur, les joues roses avant de s'en aller.

Bucky garda un sourire béat jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente.

* * *

Wanda rit en regardant Bucky s'effondrer par terre. Ils n'étaient plus que quelques uns, réunis sous l'abribus à l'arrêt de tram, et le seul homme était malheureusement la cible des douces railleries des jeunes femmes.

_ J'ai mal aux pieds ! gémit Bucky.

Au moins, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la… bronchite des couilles qu'il avait mentionné quelques minutes plus tôt. Peut-être parce que Cassie était là, cette fois.

_ Maintenant tu sais ce que c'est de porter des talons toute la journée, sourit joyeusement Peggy.

Les coupables des ignominieuses affiches avaient été retrouvés quand le doyen Fury en avait eu assez d'entendre des hurlements sous sa fenêtre. Ils avaient tous la gorge sèche, mais étaient satisfaits du résultats : les coupables, Alexander Pierce, Johann Schmidt et Helmut Zemo étaient renvoyés définitivement.

_ Merci pour ton aide, Bucky, murmura Natasha d'une voix rauque à force de hurler, semblant sincère et sérieuse pour la première fois de la journée. C'était vraiment gentil.

_ C'est sûr, acquiesça Pepper. On devrait faire quelque chose pour toi en retour.

_ Payez les frais médicaux pour ma bronchite des… commença Bucky, mais il fut interrompu par Peggy :

_ Dis-moi, tu avais l'air de bien l'aimer, Steve !

_ Steve ? interrogea Bucky en se massant la plante des pieds, assis en tailleur, sa jupe relevée dévoilant ses collants et l'absence de sous-vêtements.

_ Mon coloc.

L'image du blondinet au doux sourire s'imprima dans l'esprit de Bucky qui sentit ses lèvres encore maquillées s'étirer en un large sourire, faisant rire les quatre jeunes femmes, et même la petite fille.

_ On va t'arranger un rencard avec lui, décida Natasha.

_ Quoi ? Non ! protesta Bucky.

_ Mais si ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait être subtile, assura Wanda.

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

_ C'est pour te remercier, reprit Pepper.

_ Ne me remerciez pas comme ça, gémit Bucky.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Bucky se retrouva enfermé dans une salle de classe avec Steve. Et ce n'était effectivement pas subtil.

Quatre jours plus tard, Bucky sortait avec Steve et décida qu'il se fichait de la subtilité.

Un an plus tard, Bucky se retrouva habillé en fille par les bons soins de sa cousine et de ses amies. Il ne bouda pas cette fois – ou presque pas. Parce qu'il aimait bien les jupes. C'était plus pratique quand on entraînait son petit copain dans un placard.

Ce jour-là, Miss Hill ne le menaça même pas de renvoi quand elle les retrouva tous les deux en train de batifoler sur son bureau.

* * *

Et, voilà ! Pitié, ne cherchez pas trop de profondeur à ce texte, ça a été écrit en quelques heures et d'un seul trait, juste pour marquer la journée des droits des femmes ! Je ne voulais rien écrire de trop sérieux non plus, rien de trop moralisateur, juste quelque chose de léger !

Merci pour votre lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous !


End file.
